Love in the cold
by LindsayFireWolf
Summary: Quinn Dahlberg is new to South park. Running from her past, and hoping to forget it all. But, it is impossible to run from this. So she turns to her new found friends for help and support. But their safety is more important than her's in the end. Quinn must face what keep chasing her.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was gray, the sun slowly rising from the side. Clouds littered the sky, threatening to cover the sun completely. It was only six in the morning, and it was already looking like a gloomy, depressing day. But, Quinn wasn't going to let the bad weather let her be discouraged. Or at least not more than she already was. Today was her second first day in junior year. Her first day at South Park High. And she was just hoping it wasn't a complete disaster, much like her last first day. She didn't care to remember. Quinn had just lost every single one of her friends the following summer, so her usual team of finding home room was out of the question. So, she ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to find it. She thought her panic was over when she finally found the room number but when roll was called her name wasn't on it. And this never ending cycle continued through the day. Long story short, the only friends she made was with the office staff.

But, that wasn't going to happen this time. She had finally gotten away from her living hell and she was going to make her life better. She deserved to make her life better so that's what she is going to do. She keeps down the street, adjusting her thin frame glasses around her face, and tightening the long pony-tail her deep purple hair was in. The house they moved into was within walking distance of the school, but sadly she didnt prepare for the chilling air. When she was moving to Colorado she assumed it would be warm.

"O-oh hey! Pretty girl with the purple hair!" Someone calls behind her. Stopping dead in hee track she slowly swivels around. A boy was jogging her way, huge smile on his face and hand waving in the air. He stops in front of her, panting in a attempt to catch his breathe. He was in jeans and a baby blue coat, hair messy, but he seemes nice enough.

"Sorry. Agh, hi my name is Butters. You're my next door neighbor and i wanted to see if you wanted to walk to school together. I just didnt know you would leave so darn early" He stands up straight and smiles at her, offering a friendly hand. She grabs it and shakes. Returning a friendly smile. She totally had this first day in the bag.

"Nice to meet you Butters. My name is Quinn." She says. Without much answering his question they automatically start heading towards the school together.

"So, uh you liking south park?" The school came into view. She couldnt believe how small it was, but she should've known better when her and her mom drove through town. It was little and cozy. Hopefully they were welcoming to outsiders.

"So far. I havent seen much of it or met any yet. But, excited to" she smiles at him, pulling her over the shoulder bag closer to her. She was egar to get there to get out of the cold.

"Well you met me now! And i can introduce you to the fellas. But, you are on your own with the girls." He laughs.

"Oh, ok. That will come with time. Im going to try for the cheer squad." She certainly didnt mind to admit she might've been the weirdest girl, well ever. Huge nerd, seemed to be favored with gothic fashion, and loved to be a cheerleader.

"Your a cheerleader huh? Well that should be good, one of the girls just got hurt last game. Red, fell and sprained her ankle. Later on i will point out wendy, she is the captain and im sure the one youll want to talk to."

"Thanks butters. You're really nice." The blonde boy turns threw shades darker, fiddling with his thumbs.

"O jeez, well thanks"

Finally they reach the doors, he opens them for her. Thanking him she takes in the sight of her new school. It was a large lobby with the auditorium and cafeteria on either side. People were littered around dark green lockers. One of the school colors of the cows.

"Lets head upstairs and you can meet the fellas" She nods and follows him up the staircase. The 2nd floor was just as full with kids, three different halls lead away from the stairs. Butters walked down the middle, heading towards a small group of guys. Two leaned against the lockers while one faced them and another had his back to them.

"Hey fellas there is someone I want you to meet!" Butters calls stopping the middle of the group. Slowly she stands next to him and looking around at their faces. One you couldn't see much, his orange coat pulled up so high you could barley see his nose, while his hood stopped right above his eyes.

"Who's this butters?" The guy that had his back to them leans against the locker now. He wore dark blue jeans, a brown jacket and a blue and red poof ball hat. Black hair poked out from underneath it.

"This is my new friend Quinn. Quinn this is Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny" He points to the others. Kyle was the one in a less covering orange jacket, a green hat covering every bit of hair. She looks down at her feet, a blush rising to her cheeks. First days came with first day crushes.

"Butters why did you bring her here. Shouldn't she be with the goths?" A chubby kid in a red coat asks. Butters had introduced him as Cartman. Not only did it usually bring crushes it brought new found hatred for people. She looks down at her clothes. She had actually toned down a few things for her first day. She wore black jeans which were slightly ripped in the knees. And a dark blue long sleeve. Lastly throwing on a Ravenclaw scarf. Maybe it was the combat boots.

"Shut up fat ass, she is probably nothing like those goths that sit and smoke behind school all day" Kyle snaps at the chubby guy.

"You'll have to ignore them, this is normal" Stan says, turning around popping open his locker.

"By that he means Cartman is always being an asshole so just ignore him" Kyle smiles at her, she felt her cheeks heat up again but she quickly turns her towards Butters to hide it.

"Shut up you dirty Jew. Your asking for your nuts to be smashed by my foot!" He yowls.

"So, welcome to south park Quinn. Where you from?" Kyle asks.

"I'm from Kentucky. So it's a very long way from here" She smiles. Cartman holds back a laugh.

"W-why did you move? D-did your c-cousin break up with you?" He busts out laughing. Everyone faces him with an annoyed look.

"Anyway. Can someone point me to the office so I can get my classes? And Butters mind pointing out the cheer caption?" She asks, ignoring the still laughing Cartman.

"Cheer caption. You mean Wendy? You're a cheerleader?" Stan asks. Quinn nods.

"Well hey how about at lunch I can introduced you to her. She is my ex-girlfriend so I could probably make sure you get on the team." Stan smiles.

"Oh and I can take you to the office as well. Come on. See you later guys."

"Thanks. See you all later" She waves to everyone, following Stan down the hall. They head downstairs when he sighs quietly.

"Sorry about what Cartman said back there. He doesn't know when it's not the right time. But, he's not constantly that bad just most of the time" He laughs hanging a left when he reaches the bottom. In a corner room next to the café was a the office.

"I didn't know it was that close, I'm sorry I made you take me like such a short distance" She laughs awkwardly looking around again. Stan waves to a couple sitting on the floor, holding hand. One was wearing a blue jacket and poof ball hat like his and the other had blonde hair sticking every which way, his shirt buttoned in the wrong holes.

"Hey Tweek, Craig." He calls.

"Hey Stan. New girl?" The one in the hat calls.

"Yeah, sit with us at lunch and we'll introduce you" Stan turns back around towards her.

"Alright. So I should head to class, see you later." He smiles at her and head back upstairs. This school was going to be great. So soon she already made friends, and the thoughts of her life back home didn't even clench her brain. She smiled to herself as she walked into the office.


	2. Chapter 2

-Kyles POV-

Kyle watches as Stan leads Quinn down the hall and down the stairs.

"Well, someone is trying to move on from Wendy." Kyle mutters, feeling a little jealous. But, he attempts to shake it away. He just say this girl, he just thought she was pretty. He didn't even know her. But he wanted to, he wanted to be the one leading her around and showing her to the school. Something spoke to him when she was there. She wasn't like other girls, but in a good way. She was special.

"Dude." Was all Cartman said. Everyone looks at him confused.

"She is like so hot." Everyone looked at him shock. After Heidi broke up with him freshman he hasn't even looked at a girl the same way. Now he liked Quinn? And within seconds Kyle knew if he wanted to get to know her he would have to act fast. Before someone got in the way.

"Mhmhh" Kenny murmurs in agreement.

Suddenly the bell rings loudly and they disburse towards their classrooms. His first period was English with Mrs. Bic, it was one of his best subject, his teacher said he had a way with words. Walking in he sits in his seat in the back, laying his bag on the desk next to him. Yawning, he zones out as the room fills and the second bell rings letting class begin. His mind drifts to Quinn. She really didn't seem his type, the way Cartman said it was rude but it was true she looked like she fit in with goths more than them. But he thought she was gorgeous. Half of the period goes by when there is a knock on the door. He glances at it while Mrs. Bic opens it. Quinn nervously smiles at her and hands the teacher a piece of paper. He quickly straightens up and pulls his bag off the desk next to him.

"Alright everyone, we have a new student joining us. Everyone meet Quinn Dahlberg. Uh, there is a free seat in the back by Kyle. Kyle here in a few moments when we begin to work help Quinn catch up on what we've been working on. Don't worry Quinn, Kyle is a pure genesis in English. You'll catch up within a heartbeat"

-Quinn's POV-

She giggles slightly as the teacher praises him and scoots through the desk to get to hers. She was excited that her first class was with Kyle. She liked just about everyone she met today but she defiantly wanted to get to know Kyle. He seemed very nice, and that was a first thing that pulled her towards a guy. She sets her Hogwarts bag on the desk and pulls out a purple English folder and a striped notebook. Yet sadly she knew his ambitions were going to be squashed trying to get to know her through helping her catch up in English. It was also her best subject, at her old school she had been published in her school magazine with her poetry. She loved to write. Maybe she could show him a few pieces? With the thought in mind she reaches in and grabs her journal chopped full of them. But flipping through the page she decides not to show the living hell that was her poetry and slips it back in her bag. Writing was usually her only escape so she let every emotion she ever felt about anything just drip onto the paper. Most of it was dark, dealing with the the constant drama. Maybe moving here to South Park she could add a few happy poems, maybe a few even about love. She had very high hopes for this place.

"So, want do you want to know first?" Kyle asks, pulling his desk closer to hers. She giggles.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but English is my best subject and i could probably school you on a few a few things." He smirks.

"I accept your challenge. We will see who gets the higher grade on this up coming essay" He keeps smirking. She hated to admit how cute his smirk way. It was undeniable, Kyle was her first crush here at South Park High.

"Essay? What is it about?" She asks.

"The hardest thing you've ever had to over-come. Have good ideas for that?" He asks, yet another smirk tugging on his lips. One instantly came to mind, the whole reason she came to this small mountain town. But, she quickly shoved it away. Good idea or not she didn't want to dwell on now what was her past, she would just have to think of something else.

"No, just heard of this. What about you Kyle?" She asks. He thinks for a second.

"Well it seems we are par on our challenge because I have nothing either. How about tomorrow to keep this challenge interesting we have to have a solid idea by the bell or else"

"Or else what?"

"The winner has to do what ever the other says" She could play with this. And she couldn't lose this.

"Enough of this intense pressure. I want to get to know my new friend. Have you been here your whole life?" Quinn asks. She hoped her attempt to learn more about her crush wasn't too obvious. She wanted it to seem like they were just friends. She didn't want it to back fire too soon.

"Sorta. I was born here and raised but my family is from Jersey. So how was life in Kentucky? I don't want to assume the stereotypes." She laughs. She hated to admit some of the stereotypes were true. It was legal to marry your second cousin after all. But it wasn't that bad and usually it was easy to avoid to redneck hicks that like to keep the stereotype alive.

"It's not as bad as one would think. A little judgy but honestly what place isn't."

"Do you miss it?" She wanted to scream no. But, she didn't want to make things weird. She did not miss it one bit. She had no family there anymore. No friends. Nothing hurt leaving it behind.

"Nah. I've been here for three days and I already like it much better."

"That is very surprising but I'm glad. But, why south park? It is super small and I'm surprised you even thought about it" He asks. Truth it they had no idea about it while moving. They had no intentions of where to go, just hopped in the car and left. They drove by a couple weeks before moving in, they agreed that it would probably be nice, at least for now. So they lived in a motel while the house was bought and jobs were taken. But, could she tell him that? She liked this guy and she shouldn't hide things from the beginning, even if they were just friends right now, or stayed that way forever.

"Actually we didn't. Me and my mom wanted away so we packed our things and drove. We saw this place and it looks nice. So we settled here. So far our judgment has been good." He smiles, as if happy to know she enjoyed his town.

"Wait just you and your mom? Where is your dad?" He asks. Her body suddenly feels cold and her skin begins to feel clammy. His face scrunches up, seeing the sudden change.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean anything rude. It's just pretty much everyone in this town is still married and stuff. Other than Cartman's mom but she is a whore. Really I'm sorry" He looks at her with concern in his eyes. She quickly thinks of a lie that would settle things easy and would be the story she told everyone.

"My Father is dead. Died when I was a baby, so never really knew him. I don't need sympathy or pity. it doesn't bother me." She wishes that was the actual truth, but for now it would have to do. Suddenly Kyle hands me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. He was giving her his phone number?

"Here. I figured you make have trouble finding us at lunch incase one of us isn't in your fourth period. So just text me." He smiles. She returns the smile, pulling out her phone and adding his number to it. She put his name with a small blushing face, texting him a simple hi to let him have her number as well.

"Cool. I'll message you before lunch." With that the bell rings. He waves goodbye as he head towards the door with everyone else. She shoves her things back into her bag and heads into the hall with her classes in hand. Mr. Baker was next for math. So she heads down the hall, scanning every room number as she went. Finally she comes across it and heads inside. A rush of relief waves over her as she sees the blue and red poof ball hat.

"Stan! We have a class together!" She says happily sitting next to him. It was a large table with two other seats around its edges.

"Oh hey Quinn, good, I'm glad. How was your first class of South Park High?"

"Good, I missed over half of the period but I had Kyle when I did come so it was good. He invited me to lunch again, is that still cool with you?" She asks. These guys may have took her in easily but she didn't want to over stay her welcome. Or step on any toes.

"Of course." He smiles. A boy with a blue and yellow poof ball suddenly joins them at their table. Along with a girl with raven black hair and purple hat. When the bell rings, the teacher come around handing out papers.

"Hey Craig, Wendy." Stan waves to the two. Wendy? That's who Stan and Butters were talking about, she was cheer captain. She wouldn't have to wait till lunch to hopefully have a chance at the cheer squad. She looks at the paper she was just handed, as the teacher sits at his desk not saying a word.

"Oh right. Craig you already sorta met Quinn, but meet Wendy." Stan says. She nods at them both, slowly feeling overwhelmed with meeting so many people but along with the rest these people seemed nice. Enough at least. But she quickly takes that bad as Wendy glares between Stan and her. Instantly she knew joining the squad would defiantly be a task.

"Hey Stan me and Tweek throwing a party after the game this weekend. Wanna come? If your not too tired after kicking those bastards asses. Quinn you can come too if you want." Craig says, setting his paper aside and leaning back into his chair.

"Who is Tweek?" She asks nervously. Why was she nervous? She still had a long day ahead of her, so far it was going great So she shakes the sudden nerves away, hopefully for good.

"My boyfriend. The blonde I was with this morning. His parents are going to some coffee convention thing."

"Hell yeah I'll be there. After a game or not. Quinn you should totally come, everyone you met this morning will be there. So it should be fun." First day and she was already invited to a party. She'd never been to a high school party before, she didn't know if they were ever thrown at her old school or just never invited. And what did Craig mean after Stan beat their asses? Was he on the football team?

"Count me in."

That afternoon she walks home from school with Butters, struggling to hold her backpack and duffel bag full of her cheer supplies. It's been a while since she had to lug everything around. During second period Stan had mentioned how she wanted to try to take the injured girls place. So at lunch Wendy gave her Red's uniform since they were the same size and said to come to practice the next day. She was surprised how easily it was to tryout but she still had a feeling this girl didn't like her and was going to do everything in her power to prevent her from joining. Lunch was quiet but good, getting to sit with everyone. Even Cartman didn't make an redneck jokes, probably too busy shoving food into his mouth. The two reach her house.

"I'll see you later Quinn" Butters smiles and walks up the yard towards his house. She heads inside and throws her duffel bag on the floor with a heavy sigh.

"Well Good afternoon to you" Her mom greets her at the door. She was already dressed in a nice looking suit, ready for work. Getting a quick well paying job was difficult in a small mountain town. To prevent having to take two jobs to pay the bills she took the longest, latest shift the clinic had. So she would be gone through most of the night.

"How was your day?" She asks, sitting down on the sectional creme colored couch. Quinn sits next to her, happy to tell her she didn't have a awful day.

"It was amazing, mom. Seriously I'm loving this place already" She smiles widely. She was joking or being sarcastic. Only two people that disliked her in one day that was a new low record. It was improvement from home, but she wanted to call this place home now.

"Wonderful sweetheart! Did you meet any new people? Friends?" She was surprised she asked, her mom knew how much she usually struggled to make friends so usually she didn't push it. Quinn wasn't one to make the first move, but she didn't have to. Butters did.

"I did actually. Our next door neighbor had a son my age, Butters. He stopped me on my way to school and introduced me to his friends. Most of them are nice but this one boy. But they say he is like that with everyone." Her mom smiles evilly.

"Butters huh?" Quinn quickly shakes her head.

"No, no. But if your wanting to know. His name is Kyle, the one I think i may be taking a liking to. But then again it could just be because he is a attractive." She ready hopped it wasn't just because of that. He seemed smart, and with more time hopefully funny. Then it would be in the bag.

"Kyle huh? Meet any girls?" She asks. Though Quinn quickly took to guys her mom always wanted her to have a best girl friend. But, she knew she could get the same thing with these guys. Stan was already proving a very nice friend.

"Yeah but i don't think she likes me. She is a the Cheer captain but she happens to be the ex of one of my friends I made today, Stan. I don't know she just doesn't seem like she wants to give much time of day." But it didn't bother her much, she just hoped it didn't hurt her being on the squad. She could hate her everyday any other than when they would be together on the field.

"Well she is just missing out. I wish I could ask more about your new friends but I have to get going. Today is my first day too so I have to get there a bit early. I left some money for you on the counter, order pizza or something. Goodbye sweetheart" Her mom gets up, kissing the top of her head. She steps over the discarded duffel bag and heads out the door. Quinn gets up and grabs it, her next focus was trying to impress Wendy.

She may not like the girl but for now she was on top, but Quinn had every intention of changing that.


End file.
